First
by Hidekazu
Summary: Kumpulan one-shot tentang first series Akashi dan Aomine. Hanya kepingan kisah dari satu hari di musim panas. Sixth chapter: Natsu x Ramune
1. Te wo tsunaide

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: T**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_Holding Hands_

.

_Like a cup of chamomile tea in the morning..._

.

"Daiki, duduk."

"Ha?"

Minggu pagi yang diawali dengan mail dari Akashi yang meminta –atau lebih tepatnya, menyuruhnya- untuk segera datang ke taman yang berada di dekat stasiun sebelum jam makan siang. Hari Minggu yang seharusnya dia habiskan untuk tidur hingga siang, membaca majalah Mai-chan favoritnya atau sekedar bermalas-malasan di depan TV, yang rencananya hanya akan berantakan bila Satsuki yang meminta untuk ditemani belanja.

Namun, tidak dengan hari Minggu ini. Entah ada angin apa, daripada diusik oleh seseorang berambut merah muda (dan berdada besar, catat itu), kali ini seseorang berambut merah darah (dan berdada rata, ini penting) yang mengusik minggu paginya yang damai.

"Duduklah," kali ini suara di depannya terdengar tidak sabar.

"Ya, ya, baiklah. Aku duduk," begitu pantatnya menyentuh bangku taman yang terletak di bawah pepohonan yang agak rimbun dan punggung sedikit bersandar, Aomine segera menyarungkan tangannya pada saku jaketnya "nih, puas?" Sungguh, seorang Aomine Daiki tidak mengerti kenapa seorang Akashi Seijuurou menyuruh—ralat, memintanya untuk datang ke taman dan menyuruhnya duduk, —

"Tangan."

—lalu mengulurkan tangan.

"Haaaaah?" Nada kesal jelas terdengar dalam suara Aomine Daiki. Ayolah, musim dingin masih belum berakhir dan seingatnya hari Minggu ini bukan _April fool_ atau semacamnya.

Pemuda di depannya menghela napas pendek, mungkin untuk meredam emosinya atau menahan tatapan mencemooh yang ditujukan padanya dengan tatapan datar seperti biasanya, "kau tidak mendengarku?" Mungkin ini hanya imajinasi Aomine saja, tapi ia seakan bisa mendengar kalimat, "atau kau terlalu bodoh untuk mengerti?" di tiap silabel yang terluncur dari bibir milik seorang Akashi Seijuurou.

"Oi oi, aku bukan anjing yang bisa kau perintah duduk dan tangan seenakmu, Akashi." Meski begitu Aomine membantah, tidak terima dengan perintah Akashi. Masih kesal karena hari Minggu-nya yang damai diusik, bisa jadi.

"Jangan membuatku mengulanginya, Daiki."

"Heh, kau tidak mendengarku, ya." Aomine mengulangi ucapan Akashi barusan, berniat untuk membuatnya kesal, atau lebih bagus lagi kalau dia menyerah dan duduk di sebelahnya. Sayangnya, seorang Akashi tidak gampang tersulut emosinya ataupun mengenal kata menyerah, sehingga usaha Aomine tidak membuahkan hasil. Tidak ada reaksi dari Akashi selain tatapannya ke manik biru Aomine.

"Haaah," berlawanan dengan nada suaranya yang terdengar sangat keberatan untuk menuruti perintah dari sosok di depannya saat ini, Aomine mengulurkan tangannya ke depan, dengan sangat enggan.

Hanya untuk mendapati tangannya diputar sembilan puluh derajat hingga punggungnya menatap langit. Sementara telapak tangannya menyapa telapak tangan yang lebih kecil darinya.

Dingin.

"Hmm."

Menyentuh dagunya dengan tangannya yang lain, pemuda berambut merah di depannya tampak berpikir, menatap tangan mereka yang saling menyentuh sama lain dalam diam. Hingga sekian detik berlalu dan Aomine yang pada dasarnya tidak mempunyai kesabaran berlebih mengeluarkan protesnya lagi.

"Oi, Akashi. Sampai kapan-"

"Sepertinya salah," Akashi menggumam hingga kalimatnya tidak sampai di telinga Aomine, "lupakan saja." Hanya untuk kalimat protesnya dipotong di tengah oleh Akashi. Menjauhkan tangannya dari Aomine, Akashi duduk di sebelah kirinya, tidak terlalu jauh namun juga tidak terlalu dekat.

"Sebenarnya kau sedang merencanakan apa, oi."

"Kau membuatku terdengar seperti orang tidak baik, Daiki," namun ada tawa kecil yang lolos dari bibir pemuda di sampingnya, "bukan hal yang penting."

Aomine memutar kepalanya hingga ia dapat menatap Akashi dengan bingung. Dan meskipun detik menuju menit berlalu, tidak ada tanda bahwa Akashi akan menjelaskan lebih daripada apa yang Aomine dengar. Bersandar pada bangku taman, Aomine menatap tangan kanannya yang beberapa menit yang lalu bersentuhan dengan tangan pemuda di sebelahnya. Mungkin Akashi ingin menggenggam tanganku, sekilas kalimat itu sempat mampir di dalam kepala Aomine. Namun ia segera menggelengkan kepalanya. Tidak, itu tidak mungkin. Ia melirik Akashi di sampingnya, lagi, yang kini menghembuskan udara putih ke kedua tangannya yang setengah terkatup di depannya.

Sejenak Aomine menimbang-nimbang untuk mengulurkan tangannya dan menyentuh tangan itu sekali lagi atau tidak. Tetapi melihat mantan kaptennya terlihat kedinginan membuatnya sedikit menggeser duduknya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka. Sebelum mengulurkan tangan kirinya untuk meraih tangan kanan Akashi dan menggenggamnya, mengaitkan jemari mereka.

"Begini lebih hangat, kan." Kata Aomine singkat tanpa menoleh pada Akashi dan membawa tangannya ke saku jaketnya. Menggenggam tangan Akashi erat di dalam sana.

Rasanya berbeda dengan yang tadi. Akashi bisa merasakan kehangatan menjalar perlahan dari tangannya menuju ke sel-sel tubuhnya. Kehangatan yang membuatnya nyaman dan ia menghela napas lega sembari sedikit menyandarkan punggungnya ke bangku taman.

"Terima kasih, Daiki."

.

_...it feels warm and nice._

.

.fin.

* * *

AN: Terima kasih untuk altaira-san (uhuk) yang sudah berkenan untuk ngebeta cerita ini~ yeeey~

Lalu... SELAMAT AKAAO DAAAAAAAY dan awal dari akaaoaka month (5 April sampai 4 Juni) (self-claimed)

Terima kasih untuk yang sudah membaca sampai akhir~ ヽ(*⌒∇⌒*)ﾉ


	2. Nemurenai yoru

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: K+**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_Sleeping together_

.

_I can't sleep._

.

Rangkaian kebetulan mempertemukan mereka berdua dalam sebuah kamar asrama sebuah universitas. Universitas sama dengan jurusan berbeda dimana angkatan tahun pertama diharuskan untuk tinggal di asrama universitas yang terletak dekat dengan kampus. Dua mahasiswa dalam satu kamar dengan tempat tidur bertingkat, kamar mandi dan dapur dalam di setiap kamar. Penghuni tiap kamar ditentukan melalui undian, tidak memandang jurusan, secara acak, dengan tujuan agar mahasiswa tingkat pertama tidak hanya mengenal mahasiswa sesama jurusan dan memperluas jaringan pertemanan mereka atau semacamnya.

Yang mana akan efektif jikalau kau dan teman sekamarmu tidak pernah mengenal satu sama lain. Yang mana hanya akan menjadi reuni jika kau dan teman sekamarmu adalah mantan teman satu tim di ekstrakurikuler basket SMP-mu dulu. Ditambah lagi bukan hanya sekedar teman satu tim, melainkan sang ace dan sang kapten. Meskipun toh hubungan mereka mungkin tidak sedekat sang ace dan bayangannya ataupun sang kapten dan wakilnya.

Depan papan pengumuman tempat daftar kamar dan nama penghuni asrama itu dari tadi selalu ramai. Karenanya begitu menemukan nama dan kamarnya, ia segera bergegas menuju ke sana. Aomine Daiki. Kamar lantai 4 bernomor 11. Ia tidak sempat melihat siapa nama teman sekamarnya, alasan utama yang membuatnya terkejut begitu mendapati teman sekamarnya adalah mantan kaptennya. Akashi Seijuurou.

"A..kashi?" Tanya Aomine ragu, seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang sedang dilihatnya. Akashi menenteng kardus berisi pakaian, atau mungkin buku-bukunya.

"Lama tidak berjumpa, Aomine."

Aomine yakin ia tidak salah kamar dan juga yakin kalau seseorang berambut merah di depannya ini juga tidak mungkin salah kamar. Singkat kata, ia akan menghabiskan setahun pertamanya di universitas bersama Akashi, atau dengan kata lain, sekamar dengan Akashi selama setahun.

.

Bulan bersinar terang malam ini, terlihat dari sinarnya yang menembus tirai kamar mereka. Lampu kamar telah dimatikan dan yang terdengar hanya pergerakan jarum jam meja yang berdetak secara pasti menyatukan dua jarinya di angka 12. Setelah reuni singkat mereka pagi ini, masing-masing disibukkan dengan mengatur barang yang dibawa dari rumah di kamar mereka. Sampai acara perdebatan kecil untuk memutuskan siapa yang tidur di ranjang bawah dan ranjang atas –karena keduanya lebih suka tidur di ranjang bawah dan tidak ada yang mau mengalah, tentu saja. Yang berakhir dengan diputuskan oleh undian-.

Seharusnya setelah hari yang terasa melelahkan itu, Aomine akan langsung tertidur pulas, seperti biasanya. Seperti dulu setelah latihan atau pertandingan. Anehnya, malam ini ia merasa tidak tenang. Mungkinkah karena keberadaan lain di kamarnya saat ini? Aomine terbiasa tidur sendirian dan membayangkan bahwa ia akan melewatkan ratusan hari bersama Akashi membuatnya tidak bisa memejamkan mata. Entah mengapa rasanya berbeda dengan saat ia pertama kali tidur di kamar asrama Touou tiga tahun yang lalu ketika ia tidak ambil pusing dengan teman sekamarnya. Jadi, apakah karena Akashi?

Akashi bisa merasakannya. Bagaimana penghuni kasurnya bergerak gelisah di atas tempat tidurnya. Ia berniat untuk menunggu pergerakan Aomine terhenti sebelum memulai perjalanannya ke alam mimpi. Namun bukannya berhenti, pergerakan dan derit ranjang di atasnya kemudian berpindah ke satu sisi, disusul oleh langkah tertahan di tiap anak tangga kasur bertingkat mereka.

Aomine hanya melihat sekilas punggung kecil yang empunya menghadap tembok dan segera menuju dapur yang terletak di dekat pintu masuk. Menyalakan lampu hanya di bagian dapur, sebelum berkutat dengan kompor gas dan memasak air. Sesaat kemudian, begitu ketel berbunyi, Aomine bergegas mematikan kompor gasnya, tidak berniat untuk membangunkan teman sekamarnya, jika ia sudah tidur. Atau mungkin belum.

"Kalau kau belum tidur, aku ada coklat hangat, jika kau mau," ujar Aomine –tidak dengan berteriak, tentu saja. Tapi ia yakin Akashi bisa mendengarnya jika ia masih terjaga.

Begitu ia menyeduh bubuk coklat instan yang dibawanya dari rumah, ia bisa mendengar langkah kaki tumpul mendekatinya. Disusul dengan sosok Akashi Seijuurou yang memakai kemeja dan celana yang panjangnya hanya sampai melewati lutut. Tidak tampak sorot mata yang seperti baru saja baru tidur, mengantuk mungkin saja, karena tampak gurat lelah yang kentara jika Aomine memperhatikan dengan seksama.

"Tidak bisa tidur, tuan muda?" Menyodorkan gelas bergagang kepada Akashi sebelum menyeduh coklat hangat untuknya sendiri.

Pertanyaan retoris karena Akashi tidak menjawabnya, sepenuhnya mengabaikan panggilan 'tuan muda' yang ditujukan Aomine padanya. Hanya mengucapkan terima kasih sebelum berlalu dan menyalakan lampu ruangan kamar mereka. Duduk di atas kasurnya sendiri, ia menatap gelas berisi coklat panas yang baru saja diberikan Aomine padanya.

"Mungkin rasanya tidak seenak coklat hangat buatan rumahmu." Sedangkan Aomine sendiri duduk di atas karpet dengan menghadap meja kecil yang berada di ruangan yang sama.

Coklat hangat mengingatkan Akashi akan masa kecilnya. Bagaimana ibunya akan membuatkan coklat hangat saat ia tahu putra satu-satunya tidak bisa tidur di malam hari. Dilanjutkan dengan acara membaca buku dongeng untuk Seijuurou kecil dan kecupan di dahinya saat ia terlelap sebagai penutup. Akashi tersenyum tipis mengingat rangkaian memori yang tiba-tiba saja muncul hanya karena coklat hangat yang ada di genggamannya.

Kebiasaan yang sudah lama ia tinggalkan begitu Akashi beranjak dewasa dan ibunya tiada. "Tidak masalah," meniup permukaan gelas dan membawa bibir gelas menyentuh bibirnya, menyesapnya dengan hati-hati agar lidah sensitifnya tidak terluka.

Mungkin aku sudah mengantuk, batin Aomine saat ia melihat tatapan mata Akashi sedikit melembut saat menjauhkan gelas dari bibirnya, yang disusul dengan kata-kata, "aku menyukainya."

.

_How about a glass of hot cocoa?_

.

* * *

AN: Sesungguhnya karena satu dan lain hal, saya lupa publish chap ini (padahal uploadnya bareng sama chap pertama ehehee). Secara pribadi saya merasa ini OOC... atau mungkin karena sudah malaaaam dan mereka ngantuk ya /dibuang. Ngomong-ngomong, chapter ini terinspirasi dari salah satu adegan di anime Absolute Duo— ahaha~ Terima kasih kepada para pembaca yang telah mampir dan memberikan review~


	3. Jouba

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: T**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_Horse Riding  
_

.

_I didn't expect to meet you here._

.

Entah ada angin apa ketika orang tua Daiki menyuruh anak semata wayangnya belajar berkuda. Mungkin efek dari menonton drama klasik di televisi terlalu banyak atau entahlah, Daiki bahkan tidak mau memikirkannya. Dan meskipun ia adalah pemuda yang kesombongan dan tingkat kemalasannya di atas rata-rata, Daiki tetap saja hanyalah seorang anak SMA biasa yang tidak punya kekuatan untuk melawan orang tuanya. Punya, tapi ia tidak sampai hati untuk membuat orang tuanya sedih mengingat sifat egoisnya yang kelewat batas sehingga mereka jarang menyuruhnya melakukan sesuatu. Selain itu, ada sedikit rasa penasaran dalam dirinya, tentang bagaimana rasanya menunggangi kuda.

Alasan itulah yang menyebabkan Aomine Daiki menaiki kereta yang membawanya ke Kyoto akhir minggu ini, tempat ia didaftarkan untuk latihan berkuda tanpa sepengetahuannya. Kyoto. Sekelebat bayangan wajah penyandang nomor punggung empat Rakuzan muncul di benaknya. Kalau tidak salah mantan kaptennya juga berada di Kyoto sekarang. Tapi rasanya mana mungkin ia akan bertemu remaja berambut merah itu di tempat latihan berkudanya.

Kecuali, dugaannya salah.

Akashi, yang tubuhnya dibalut oleh pakaian berkuda lengkap dengan helm khusus berkuda diperkenalkan sebagai instruktor sementara di tempat yang Aomine datangi. Instruktor. Seorang remaja SMA yang sama sepertinya sebagai instruktor berkuda. Namun, olahraga berkuda tidak memandang usia, bahkan Aomine bisa menangkap dari sudut matanya ada beberapa orang yang terlihat lebih berumur darinya berdiri bersama di barisan para murid, keahlian dan kemampuanmu 'berkomunikasi' dengan kuda-lah yang berbicara.

Sebagai instruktor sementara, Akashi ditugaskan untuk membimbing para pemula yang baru masuk hari ini, termasuk Aomine. Ralat, hanya Aomine. Sementara orang-orang selain dirinya sudah menuju area berbeda untuk latihan dengan instruktor yang lain, meninggalkan Akashi dan Aomine hanya berdua dengan kuda coklat dan kuda putih yang lebih tinggi daripada sang instruktor. Belakangan Aomine tahu kuda putih bernama Yukimaru itu milik Akashi –bukan milik tempat latihan berkuda seperti di pikiran awalnya– saat ia iseng bertanya di sela penjelasan Akashi.

"Heh. Aku tidak menyangka kita akan bertemu di sini, Akashi-_kyoukan_."

"Aku lebih tidak menyangka akan menemuimu selain di lapangan basket, Aomine-_kun_."

.

Selesai dengan penjelasan dasar mengenai peralatan yang dibutuhkan untuk berkuda, bagi sang penunggang kuda, juga bagi sang kuda sendiri, bagaimana cara mendekati dan mengendarai kuda serta menghentikannya, hingga bagaimana agar kuda tidak menendangmu secara teori; Aomine memakai helm untuk berkuda miliknya. Bersiap untuk-

"Siap untuk tahap selanjutnya?" -mencoba berkuda, secara praktek.

"Kurasa...," agak ragu mengatakannya, Aomine menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal. Jarang melihat kuda dan tiba-tiba saja diminta untuk belajar mengendarainya. Mana mungkin ia tidak gugup mengendalikan sesuatu yang bahkan lebih besar darinya secara fisik.

"Jangan takut, kuda bisa membaca pikiranmu."

'Seperti kau?' Namun pertanyaan tersebut Aomine simpan di dalam kepalanya dan memilih untuk berkonsentrasi menenangkan dirinya dengan menghirup oksigen dalam-dalam dan menghembuskannya perlahan.

Beberapa kali, hingga kegugupannya berkurang sembari berjalan ke samping kuda coklat untuknya dan bersiap untuk naik hewan di depannya yang telah lengkap dengan tali kekang, sadel, tali leher, dan perlengkapan lainnya yang bahkan namanya pun sudah dilupakan oleh Aomine.

"Rileks, Aomine. Kau akan baik-baik saja." Akashi berdiri di samping kuda dengan memegang tali lehernya sementara tangannya yang lain mengelus surai hitam sang kuda dengan kelembutan yang tidak pernah dilihat Aomine sebelumnya.

"...o-oke." Aomine tidak bisa memungkiri perkataan Akashi sedikit menenangkannya hingga ia bisa menaiki kuda di depannya tanpa hambatan berarti. Mungkin karena Akashi adalah mantan kaptennya, sehingga ia yakin jika instruktor lain yang sama sekali tidak dikenalnya belum tentu mempunyai efek yang sama dengan Akashi.

"Tegakkan punggungmu, tetaplah rileks," Akashi mendongak, menyentuh punggung Aomine, sembari memberi arahan untuk memperbaiki posturnya. "Pegang tali kekang di antara ketiga jarimu, jepit dengan ibu jarimu. Jangan terlalu tinggi memegangnya," kali ini Akashi memegang tangannya sembari memberi arahan, memperbaiki posisi tangan Aomine. Jantung Aomine berdebar lebih cepat dari biasanya, entah efek dari adrenalin atau karena tangan Akashi menyentuhnya.

"Jaga keseimbanganmu. Pandanglah ke depan," ujar Akashi sambil memegang tangan Aomine dengan satu tangannya, memberinya tekanan ringan dan sesaat seakan menyalurkan energi percaya diri yang biasanya Aomine miliki, namun tidak dengan hari ini.

Dengan masih tetap memegang tali leher kuda yang dinaiki Aomine, Akashi berjalan ke kuda putih miliknya. Dan meskipun tubuh Akashi lebih kecil darinya, Aomine memperhatikan bagaimana Akashi menaiki Yukimaru tanpa mengalami kesulitan berarti.

"Gerakkan kakimu perlahan, minta dia untuk berjalan. Seperti ini." Akashi menunjukkan bagaimana ia meminta Yukimaru berjalan dengan menggerakkan sedikit tumit kakinya hingga menyentuh sisi Yukimaru. Sesuai dengan perkataan Akashi, Yukimaru yang ia naiki mulai berjalan, selangkah, dua langkah secara perlahan.

Merasakan bahwa kuda coklat yang dinaiki Aomine belum berjalan meskipun Akashi telah memberikan aba-aba, ia menghentikan Yukimaru dan menoleh ke tempat Aomine berada.

"Percayalah padaku, Aomine. Kau tidak akan jatuh."

Kalau saja Aomine tidak terlalu tegang menaiki kuda di bawahnya, mungkin ia akan menyadari suara Akashi yang berbeda dari saat ia masih menjadi kaptennya dulu, lebih lembut dan ringan. Dengan sedikit ragu, Aomine meniru apa yang baru saja Akashi tunjukkan padanya. Menggerakkan sedikit kakinya hingga menyentuh si kuda. Begitu kuda yang dinaiki Aomine berjalan, gelombang rasa takut dan gugup mengisi dadanya secara bersamaan. Meskipun ada sedikit rasa senang di sana karena telah berhasil membuat kuda di bawahnya menuruti permintaannya.

Tempat pelatihan berkuda yang Aomine datangi berdekatan dengan hutan dan hutan itulah yang kini dimasuki Akashi dan Aomine, perlahan namun pasti. Sesekali Akashi akan berhenti bila dirasanya ia terlalu cepat dan berjalan lebih pelan, menyeimbangkan langkah kudanya dengan kuda yang dinaiki Aomine. Sementara Aomine sendiri berusaha untuk menjaga postur tubuhnya tetap tegak namun tidak terlalu tegang, tetap rileks dan mengikuti gerakan kuda di bawahnya. Hal yang benar-benar baru bagi seseorang yang bermain basket dengan bebas seperti dirinya.

"Bagaimana?" Tanya Akashi begitu mereka telah cukup jauh berjalan ke dalam hutan dan ia memutuskan untuk kembali ke tanah lapang tempat mereka berada sebelumnya. Bibir Akashi membentuk seulas senyum tipis saat melihat Aomine yang sekarang tampak lebih santai dibandingkan awal perjalanan mereka. Bahkan cengiran khas telah bertengger di wajahnya saat ia menjawab pertanyaan Akashi.

"Tidak buruk juga."

.

_That was fun, though._

.

* * *

AN: _kyoukan_ di sini artinya instruktor. Tadinya mau pake Akashi-_sensei_ tapi sepertinya kok kurang pas. Lalu di awal Akashi emang sengaja manggil Aomine dengan -_kun_, anggap saja sebagai balasan karena Aomine manggil dia dengan sebutan instruktor. Tentunya yang tertulis di sini tidak sepenuhnya sesuai dengan kenyataan _how to horse riding_ (karena saya sendiri nggak pernah naik kuda ataupun belajar, hanya berbekal membaca dan lihat video berkuda). Jadi... maafkan saya jika ada kesalahan teknis orz.

Terima kasih sebanyak-banyaknyaaa buat yang udah mampir baca, review, favorite, dan/atau follow uhuhuhu / Saya akan berusaha untuk update teratur -danmemenuhitarget. Sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya~


	4. Ichi Tai Ichi

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: T**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_One-on-One_

.

_Playing against you is like a different feeling altogether_

.

"Yang bisa mengalahkanku hanya aku."

"Oh? Kau lupa kalau aku selalu menang, Daiki?"

"Hah! Meskipun begitu kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkanku, Akashi Seijuurou."

"Kita buktikan dengan _one-on-one_, Aomine Daiki."

.

Percakapan singkat yang terjadi setelah kegiatan klub berakhir menjadi awal dari decitan sepatu dan pantulan bola basket yang menggema dalam _gym_ yang kini kosong dan meninggalkan mereka berdua.

Akashi Seijuurou adalah kapten sekaligus pemain yang hebat, bahkan seorang Aomine Daiki yang tingkat kepercayaan dirinya berbanding lurus dengan kemampuan bermain basketnya pun mengakuinya. Kemampuannya menilai situasi di lapangan dan memberikan _passing_ ke pemain yang tepat di saat yang tepat, ditambah dengan _emperor eye_-nya, jika ada orang lain yang bisa mengalahkan Aomine (selain dirinya sendiri, tentu saja), mungkin Akashi adalah kandidat pertama.

Aomine Daiki, tidak perlu diragukan lagi, adalah pemain andalan klub basket Teikou. Beri dia bola dan ia pasti akan memasukkannya ke ring lawan. Dengan cara dan gaya apapun, bahkan cara yang tidak pernah terbayangkan sebelumnya. Dengan kecepatan dan _dribble_ yang tidak terhentikan, sampai pada titik di mana lawannya kehilangan harapan untuk mengalahkannya.

Namun sehebat apapun seorang pemain, meskipun itu adalah seorang Akashi, Aomine yakin ia bisa mengalahkan kaptennya.

Sehebat apapun seorang pemain, meski Aomine sekalipun, seorang Akashi tidak pernah kalah.

Seharusnya begitu.

Sudah dua setengah jam berlalu sejak permainan mereka dimulai, tapi keduanya belum berhenti bergerak meskipun bulir-bulir peluh terlihat menyusuri wajah, turun ke leher, dan menghilang di balik kaos yang mereka kenakan. Kini giliran Akashi yang memegang bola, men_dribble_ dengan ritme yang khas hingga Aomine kehilangan keseimbangan dan mendapati dirinya terduduk di depan sang kapten, memberinya jalan untuk mencetak poin.

Siapa yang bisa mengambil selisih dua bola dari lawannya adalah pemenangnya, alasan peraturan itu hanya satu. Selisih satu bola tidak menunjukkan perbedaan yang signifikan antara kemampuan bermain mereka. Tidak ada artinya. Terbiasa dengan selisih lebih dari puluhan poin cukup untuk membuat keduanya sadar akan kenyataan bahwa mereka lebih kuat dari lawan bermain –atau bahkan teman setim mereka-.

.

"Tampaknya—haah—kita harus menyudahi permainan kita, Daiki."

"Haha—hhhh—kau menyerah, heh?" Walaupun Aomine juga sama kehabisan napasnya dengan Akashi, ia masih bisa memaksakan dirinya untuk tertawa tertahan, tidak lupa dengan seringai yang menurut Akashi, terlihat menyebalkan.

"Kalau diteruskan hanya akan membuat tubuh kita terlalu lelah, tidak menguntungkan untuk pertandingan basket dalam waktu dekat ini." Dengan itu, Akashi melempar bola basket yang ada di tangannya ke bangku yang berada di pinggir lapangan seakan mempertegas ucapannya, bahwa ia tidak menerima protes dalam bentuk apapun.

Akashi benci untuk mengakuinya, namun harga diri dan emosinya sesaat telah mengambil alih kemampuannya untuk berpikir logis, mengingat ada pertandingan resmi antara Teikou dan tim basket sekolah lain tiga hari kemudian.

Aomine juga benci mengakuinya, bahwa perkataan Akashi ada benarnya, mereka harus menyimpan energi untuk pertandingan selanjutnya. Meskipun ia yakin mereka akan menang, tetap saja, ia memiliki kewajiban untuk bermain sebagai pemain regular tim basket Teikou.

Melihat bola basket yang menggelinding ke bawah bangku, Aomine hanya mengangkat bahunya sembari berkata, "terserah kau saja. Yang jelas aku belum kalah darimu, Akashi." Setuju dengan usulan Akashi, Aomine merebahkan tubuhnya di atas kerasnya permukaan lapangan yang kini sedikit licin oleh keringat mereka.

"Itu kalimatku, Daiki. Selanjutnya aku akan mengalahkanmu." Sementara Akashi melenggang untuk mengambil minuman di atas bangku. Hanya untuk menghentikan langkahnya saat kata-katanya sendiri bergema di pikirannya.

Selanjutnya aku akan menang? Bukankah itu perkataan dari orang yang kalah? Kenyataannya, Akashi-lah yang terakhir memasukkan bola di keranjang basket, hanya untuk menyamakan nilai menjadi 54-54. Peraturan selisih dua bola dan stamina yang sudah mencapai batasnya adalah penyebab Akashi belum bisa dikatakan menang, tapi itu juga berarti ia tidak kalah. Hanya belum bisa memasukkan dua bola lagi. Pertandingan belum berakhir dan skor terakhir mereka seri.

Ia tidak pernah mengalaminya, tidak menang juga tidak kalah. Selama ini yang terjadi hanyalah selalu menang. Akashi Seijuurou selalu menang, tidak terbantahkan, dan selalu benar.

Menyadari kaptennya tidak bergerak dari tempatnya berdiri, Aomine bangkit untuk duduk dan bertanya, "oi, kau tidak apa? Terlalu _shock_ karena aku nyaris mengalahkanmu?"

"Aku tidak akan kalah, Daiki." Jawab Akashi sembari melemparkan botol minuman ke arah _ace_-nya, yang ditangkap dengan mulus.

Di lain pihak, baru kali ini ada seseorang yang bisa mengimbanginya sejauh ini. Mengimbangi kemampuan bermain basket seorang Aomine Daiki yang disebut-sebut sebagai _power forward_ terkuat, tercepat, dan _scorer_ terbanyak di tingkat SMP tahun ini. Yang menyebut dirinya sendiri tidak terkalahkan oleh siapapun kecuali dia membelah diri dan mengalahkan dirinya sendiri.

Secara bersamaan mereka meneguk habis minuman masing-masing, sementara kata-kata yang sama menggema dalam pikiran mereka.

'Kalau saja kita berada di tim yang berbeda, mungkin permainan basket akan terasa lebih menyenangkan.'

.

Tahun pertama musim panas SMA, final _Interhigh_, Akashi melirik tajam Aomine yang duduk di bangku cadangan pemain Touou dari bangku cadangan Rakuzan selama empat kali sepanjang pertandingan berlangsung. Sedikit berharap keajaiban akan datang dan Aomine akan turun ke lapangan. Namun hingga Rakuzan mengambil poin lebih banyak dari Touou, hingga peluit terakhir tanda permainan terakhir dibunyikan, Aomine tetap diam di tempatnya.

'Tunggu aku di musim dingin'

'Aku menantikannya'

Janji bisu yang tersampaikan lewat tatapan keduanya ketika pertandingan yang dimenangkan oleh Rakuzan berakhir dan timnya berpapasan dengan Touou di pinggir lapangan saat menuju ruang ganti masing-masing, ditambah dengan sentuhan sekilas antara jemari mereka saat berpapasan satu sama lain.

.

Hanya untuk mendapati kenyataan bahwa di musim dingin mereka harus menelan pil pahit bernama kekalahan dari orang yang sama.

Kuroko Tetsuya.

.

_I really enjoyed playing against you, you know._

.

AN: ...Kenapa endingnya begini coba... Lalu entah _genre_ romansa hilang entah ke mana. Dari entah sejak kapan kepikiran gimana kalo mereka pernah _one-on-one_ saat SMP dulu :" mungkinkah ada yang berubah dari cara mereka melihat basket, karena ada lawan yang tidak bisa mereka kalahkan tapi sayangnya berada di tim yang sama. Meskipun stat-nya Akashi lebih tinggi daripada Aomine secara keseluruhan, mungkin Akashi yang akan menang (di _one-on-one_ pertama, lalu mungkin Aomine yang menang di _one-on-one_ berikutnya karena dia nggak terima dikalahkan begitu saja #maunya).

Lalu untuk Altaira-san, udah kutulis lho yaaa, mereka _on-one-one_. Semoga hasilnya tidak mengecewakan. Tidak lupa terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah berkenan untuk mampir, mem-favorite, follow ataupun review~.


	5. Kuchidzuke

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: T**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_Kiss_

.

_May I taste that delicious-looking lips of yours?_

.

Sudah tiga hari terakhir ini, remaja berkulit gelap _ace_ klub basket Teikou merasa bahwa level kemesumannya naik beberapa tingkat, atau menuju ke arah yang mulai membahayakan. Bagaimana tidak? Matanya tidak bisa berhenti menatap kaptennya saat ia meneguk air isotonik seusai latihan, pada jam makan siang ketika sepotong makanan berpindah dari sumpit ke mulutnya, atau saat kaptennya mencatat dan mendekatkan ujung tumpul pulpennya ke dekat bibirnya.

Perhatian Aomine tertuju ke bibir tipis milik sang kapten berambut merah klub basket Teikou, lebih tepatnya.

Tidak mungkin sang kapten tidak menyadari tatapan mata sang _ace_ yang tiga hari ini terfokus padanya. Apalagi saat dia sengaja menatap balik manik biru itu, pemiliknya langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain dan membuat senyum samar terbentuk di bibir sang kapten yang sayangnya luput dari perhatian sang _ace_.

Tiga hari menjadi satu minggu, tujuh hari menuju sepuluh hari, dan sang kapten merasa ini sudah waktunya bagi sang _ace_ untuk berhenti menatapnya. Awalnya, ia menganggap hal tersebut tidak masalah, selama itu tidak mengganggu kegiatan klub dan tidak mengganggu kegiatan sehari-harinya. Toh, tidak ada ruginya. Hanya saja, ditatap terus-terusan seperti itu lama-kelamaan membuatnya jengah.

.

Aomine baru saja kembali dari _gym_ ketiga, tempat ia latihan seusai latihan inti klub saat ia melihat kaptennya tertidur di ruang klub. Mata yang terpejam, sisi kepalanya yang beristirahat pada meja, serta helaan napas yang teratur. Tidak salah kalau Aomine beranggapan Akashi tidur, kan?

Anggapan sepihak itulah yang mendekatkan tubuhnya ke sosok Akashi yang terlelap, membawa tangannya mengelus helaian rambut merah yang terasa lembut di jemarinya, mengeliminasi jarak di antara mereka.

"Terima kasih atas kerja kerasmu selama ini, kapten." Disusul dengan satu kecupan kecil yang mendarat di bibir sang kapten. Tiga detik.

Detik berikutnya, sadar dengan apa yang baru saja ia lakukan, Aomine menjauhkan wajahya dari sang kapten, 'a-apa yang sudah kulakukaaaaaan?!', dan secara refleks mengambil satu langkah ke belakang. Hanya saja, belum sepenuhnya pulih dari teriakan dan kepanikan dalam batinnya, tubuhnya dibekukan oleh sepasang kelopak mata di depannya yang perlahan terbuka, menampakkan manik dwi warna yang menatap penuh kemenangan padanya.

"Jadi ini sebabnya kau menatapku selama ini, Daiki?"

DEG

Kalau saja ada pintu loker yang terbuka, mungkin Aomine akan lebih memilih untuk langsung masuk ke dalamnya. Daripada berhadapan dengan singa yang baru saja ia bangunkan.

"A-ah, apa maksudmu, Akashi?" Aomine menelan ludahnya, panik, berharap dengan itu waktu akan berputar kembali atau apapun yang bisa menyelamatkannya dari situasi ini.

"Kau tahu apa maksudku, Daiki." Tidak ada pertanyaan dalam kalimat itu, tapi sang _ace_ tahu, kapten di depannya sedang menuntut penjelasan.

Gawat. Gawat. Gawat.

Seperti alarm yang tiba-tiba saja berbunyi dalam kepalanya, ingin rasanya Aomine pergi dan lari menjauh dari tempat ini, sejauh mungkin. Hanya saja ia bukan pengecut, apalagi pegangan di pergelangan tangannya menghentikan seluruh pergerakannya. Tunggu, sejak kapan tangan Akashi ada di sana?

Aomine sadar bahwa tidak ada gunanya berbohong, tidak ada gunanya berkelit, juga tidak ada gunanya memikirkan strategi untuk lolos dari situasi ini. Pilihan yang tersisa hanya jujur dan mengakui apa yang ada di dalam pikirannya akhir-akhir ini.

"Bibirmu," ia memulai, ragu. Menghentikan ucapannya sejenak, menunggu reaksi apapun yang akan keluar dari si penyandang nomor empat tim basket Teikou. Tidak adanya jawaban dan reaksi darinya membuat Aomine menarik napas dalam-dalam dan melanjutkan jawabannya.

"Aku hanya membayangkan bagaimana rasanya menciummu."

Hening.

"Orientasi seksualmu berubah, Daiki?"

"Tidak! Bukan begitu, hanya saja..." kalimatnya terhenti, lagi, Aomine sendiri tidak yakin apa sebabnya hingga ia sampai pada pikiran seperti itu.

Satu alis Akashi terangkat, menunggu. Ketika jawaban yang diharapkan tidak kunjung datang, ia melanjutkan interogasinya kepada Aomine, "jadi bagaimana rasanya? Bibirku."

Aomine menggeram tertahan saat dilihatnya pemuda di depannya menjulurkan lidah dan menyapukannya perlahan ke bibir bawahnya sebelum menarik kembali lidahnya dan kembali menyatukan bibir bawahnya dengan bibir atasnya, seakan sengaja untuk mengundang, atau menggodanya.

Kalau itu yang Akashi mau, Aomine dengan senang hati akan mengikuti permainannya.

"Kau sebut yang tadi itu ciuman? Bibir kita hanya menempel. Tidak terasa apa-apa, Akashi."

"Kau hanya perlu menciumku kalau begitu, kan?"

Perkataan Akashi sukses membuat mata Aomine membulat, tidak menyangka kalau Akashi akan mengijinkannya semudah itu. Dan meskipun Aomine tahu kalau pemuda di depannya ini selalu serius, ia masih tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

"...kau bercanda."

"Tentu saja tidak, Daiki. Daripada kau tetap menatapku untuk beberapa hari ke depan, ciuman selama beberapa menit bukan apa-apa."

Beberapa menit, bukan detik. Pandangan Aomine terlalu fokus pada bibir Akashi hingga tanpa ia sadari tangan Akashi yang tadinya berada di pergelangan tangannya telah merayap naik menuju bahunya. Aomine mematung di tempatnya saat pandangannya mendadak berubah. Dari bibir merah yang sebentar lagi dapat ia rasakan menjadi polosnya kaus hitam yang dikenakan sang kapten. Sang raja baru saja membuat sang _ace_ berlutut di depannya.

Berdecak kesal, Aomine mendongak untuk menatap manik dwi warna yang kini lebih tinggi darinya berikut bibir yang tersenyum simpul. Kesempatan seperti ini tidak datang dua kali, pikir Aomine. Dengan satu tangan bertumpu pada kursi tempat Akashi duduk, Aomine mengangkat tubuhnya hingga jarak mereka tidak terlalu jauh, sementara tangannya yang lain meraih tengkuk pemuda yang kini posisinya lebih tinggi darinya, mengeliminasi jarak antara bibir mereka.

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan segan, Akashi-_sama_." Sesaat sebelum bibir mereka bersentuhan, ia masih sempat menggumam "_itadakimasu_."

.

_Don't blame me if I get addicted to it._

.

* * *

AN: "_itadakimasu_": 'selamat makan' atau bisa juga berarti 'kuterima tawaranmu'. Chapter ini mengalami beberapa kali revisi sebelum saya benar-benar sreg dengan hasilnya, meskipun rasanya masih ada yang kurang (adegan ciumannya, tentu saja *uhuk). Rencananya mau ngepost chapter ini di akhir, tapi ternyata ini selesai lebih dulu sementara yang lain belum mulai (atau masih setengah jalan). Sepertinya saya mulai kehilangan ide... orz (atau sedang malas saja). Terima kasih untuk para pembaca yang sudah berkenan untuk mampir, mem-favorite, follow ataupun review~.


	6. Natsu x Ramune

**Kuroko no Basuke © Tadatoshi Fujimaki**

**Rated: K+**

**Casts: Aomine Daiki | Akashi Seijuurou**

**First © Hidekazu**

_Summer x Ramune_

.

_Summer is not always beach and bikini, you know..._

.

Pertengahan musim panas, saat di mana sang mentari sedang sangat bersemangat untuk menyinari bumi, membagikan kehangatan dan sinarnya. Kehangatan, yang bagi sebagian orang terasa seperti mereka berada di dalam oven raksasa. Tidak terkecuali bagi seorang pemuda yang mengenakan _hoodie_ oranye dengan kaos putih bermotif garis sewarna dengan rambutnya sebagai dalaman. Ia sedang dalam perjalanan pulang dari perpustakaan pusat di Tokyo. Sengaja menolak sang supir untuk menjemputnya, juga sengaja mengambil jalur yang lebih jauh untuk menuju rumahnya di kota yang sama.

Meskipun rumahnya terbilang jauh lebih nyaman –terima kasih kepada pendingin ruangan yang bekerja di seluruh sudut rumah– daripada jalanan tanpa atap sehingga sinar matahari langsung menerpa kulitnya, ia sedang tidak ingin berada di sana. Sudah bosan terperangkap dalam bangunan kokoh dua lantai yang lebih terasa seperti sangkar daripada disebut sebagai tempat untuk pulang.

Langkah kaki membawanya hingga sampai pada gang kecil yang terhubung dengan area yang tersembunyi dari lalu lalang orang-orang di jalanan Tokyo yang cukup lengang siang ini. Suara sorak anak-anak, debum antara bola dan aspal, serta suara seseorang yang terdengar familiar, samar tertangkap oleh telinga sang tuan muda Akashi Corp., menuntun kakinya untuk berjalan masuk ke dalam gang hingga ia bisa menemukan lapangan basket di ujungnya, yang dibatasi oleh penghalang seadanya –bahkan ada beberapa titik yang berlubang malah–, dengan tiang basket yang masih berdiri kokoh meskipun besinya terlihat jelas sudah termakan usia.

Di sana, di tengah lapangan terbuka itu, sang tuan muda menemukannya. Tubuh yang bergerak lincah, kulitnya yang bermandikan peluh seakan bercahaya terkena sinar matahari, bola bundar berwarna jingga tua bergerak lincah di tangannya. Sekitar empat hingga lima anak kecil yang berada tidak jauh darinya meneriakkan kata-kata secara bersamaan, menyebutkan nama yang sama.

"Daiki-_niisan_, lakukan _dunk_, dong!"

"Lakukan tembakan yang keren itu dulu, Daiki-_niisan_!"

"Oke, oke"

Sementara yang dipanggil dengan 'Daiki-_niisan_' hanya menyahut sekenanya dengan gerakan yang hanya berhenti sesaat saat bola jingga itu melayang ke udara, melewati jaring basket dan dengan mulus jatuh ke aspal, sebelum memantul kembali ke tangannya.

Aomine Daiki. Oh.

Kalau ada orang bodoh yang bermain basket di hari sepanas ini, Akashi tidak akan kaget kalau Aomine Daiki-lah orangnya.

"Oh! Hey, Akashi! Ayo main!"

Kalimat itulah yang pertama ia teriakkan saat pandangan Aomine secara tidak sengaja menemukan seseorang dengan helaian rambut merah yang berdiri di pinggir lapangan dan otaknya secara otomatis mengenali sosok itu dalam pikirannya.

Akashi Seijuurou.

.

Begitu anak kecil yang mengelilingi mereka sudah menghilang dari pandangan, Akashi kini duduk di pinggir lapangan. _Hoodie_ yang tadi melindungi kulit dan kepalanya dari teriknya mentari sudah teronggok di sudut lapangan entah sejak kapan, menampakkan lengan dengan bentukan otot yang biasanya tertutup oleh kemeja yang biasa dipakainya.

Sendirian.

Orang yang tadi dengan seenaknya mengajaknya bermain basket sedang pergi entah ke mana saat air mineralnya habis tak bersisa dan dengan seenaknya pula menyuruhnya menunggu hingga ia kembali.

"Nih."

Terlonjak kecil begitu ia merasakan dingin yang menyentuh pipinya, botol kaca yang berkilauan menyapa matanya begitu ia menoleh untuk mencari asal suara.

"Ini–?" Meskipun begitu, tangannya meraih botol kaca tersebut dan mengamatinya. Merasa asing dengan apa yang berada di genggamannya saat ini.

"Terima kasih karena sudah menemaniku bermain tadi." Menggaruk pipinya yang tidak gatal, Aomine duduk di sebelahnya, di tangannya terdapat botol yang sama, namun cairan tembus cahaya di dalamnya berbeda warna.

"–apa?"

Hening mengisi udara di antara mereka selama sesaat, sebelum Aomine memecah sunyi di antara mereka, "kau... tidak pernah minum _ramune_?" mata Aomine membulat seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya.

Kerutan sesaat terbentuk di dahi sang tuan muda, tatapan matanya berpindah dari Aomine ke botol yang terasa dingin di tangannya, kembali ke Aomine, kemudian gelengan kepala menjadi jawabannya.

"Serius...?" retoris, karena ia melanjutkan berbicara setelah itu, tanpa menunggu Akashi menjawab pertanyaannya, "minuman soda." Ah, ya. Aomine baru ingat mungkin saja tuan muda di sebelahnya ini tidak pernah minum soda seumur hidupnya. Ia hanya diam dan memperhatikan apa yang akan dilakukan Akashi selanjutnya meskipun ia merutuk dalam hati saat menyadari bahwa sepertinya jawabannya tidak membantu.

Terlihat dari kerutan yang samar terbentuk di dahi sang tuan muda dengan matanya yang masih mengamati botol kaca di tangannya. Tidak ada salahnya untuk membukanya lebih dulu dan mengetes apakah minuman soda ini aman atau tidak.

Tanpa membaca tulisan yang tertera di plastik segelnya, Akashi melepasnya. Mengabaikan sesuatu yang terjatuh begitu segel plastiknya terlepas dan tanpa ragu memutar tutup plastik botol yang, ia pikir, sama seperti botol biasa, adalah penutupnya meskipun ia sempat heran dengan tengahya yang berlubang namun seperti terhalang oleh sesuatu.

"Bukan begitu cara membuka––"

Csss. Ting.

Terlambat.

Desis yang bercampur satu dengan denting ringan akibat kelereng yang bertumbukan dengan leher botol, bersamaan dengan keluarnya buih putih yang membasahi tangan Akashi memutus perkataan Aomine.

"Ah––" dan buih putih itu akan tetap membasahi jemari Akashi kalau saja Aomine tidak mengambil botol itu dan meletakkannya di tengah mereka.

"Kau ini..."

"Aku baru tahu kalau ada cara khusus untuk membuka minuman soda." Akashi masih menatap buih yang perlahan habis dan menyisakan kelereng di tengah botol dan cairan berwarna merah muda di dalamnya.

"Hanya ini. Tidak ada yang istimewa dengan yang lain."

"Lihat," meskipun tanpa Aomine mengatakannya pun, mata dengan manik berbeda warna itu menatap tangannya intens. Mengamati bagaimana Aomine dengan cekatan membuka segel plastik dan memegang sesuatu yang Akashi abaikan tadi. Benda dari plastik berbentuk pipih yang mempunyai tonjolan di tengah, seukuran dengan lubang di botol. Memposisikan tonjolan di tengah botol, Aomine mendorongnya turun dengan sekali tekan. Menyebabkan kelereng yang di dalamnya terdorong ke bawah dan buih soda yang muncul terperangkap dalam leher botol.

Begitu buihnya habis dan ia melepaskan pendorong kelerengnya –atau pembuka botol, atau penahan buih, atau apalah itu–, Aomine menatapnya dengan ekspresi bangga terhadap dirinya sendiri, "aku tidak menyangka hari di mana aku mengajari Akashi Seijuurou akan datang secepat ini." Tidak lupa dengan seringai khasnya sembari mengoper botol _ramune_ di tangannya ke tangan Akashi.

"Aku juga manusia, Daiki. Pengetahuanku terbatas." Belajar dari pengalaman, sang tuan muda tidak langsung memindah minuman berkarbonasi itu ke dalam saluran pencernaannya, melainkan menunggu sosok di sampingnya meminumnya lebih dulu. Sedikit khawatir jika kelereng yang di dalamnya akan ikut tertelan. Meskipun ia tahu, itu tidak mungkin –jika itu terjadi, sang tuan muda tidak akan segan untuk membuat perusahaan yang memproduksi minuman itu bangkrut, tentu saja–.

Mengambil botol yang sempat terabaikan, "heee. Kukira kau alien yang datang dari masa depan dan tahu segalanya," Aomine meneguk cairan berwarna merah muda dari botol yang digenggamnya tanpa ragu.

"Setidaknya itu lebih baik daripada Aomine Daiki yang hanya jago bermain basket." Sengatan ringan di lidahnya dapat ia rasakan begitu cairan berwarna oranye keluar dari bibir botol menuju tenggorokannya. Tidak lupa rasa jeruk ringan yang menyapa indera perasanya. Unik, sedikit aneh, tapi tidak buruk juga.

"Dan Aomine Daiki ini yang mengajari alien cara untuk membuka botol _ramune_, ingat itu."

.

_...basketball and ramune can be another nice combination, right?._

.

* * *

AN: Bahwa mereka minum ramune setelah olahraga, bukannya air mineral atau po***i, anggap saja po***i sedang habis dan aho sedang ingin minum minuman bersoda #plak. Akhirnya _update_ yaaaaaaaaaaaa. Semacam terharu tapi entah bisa _update_ lagi kapan *kabur.

Topik _chap_ kali ini adalah _ramune_~. Minuman bersoda dengan kelereng di dalamnya (yang sepertinya berfungsi untuk menahan soda di dalam agar tidak keluar dengan bebas (mungkin)). Desain botolnya, di bagian dalam ada semacam penahan di tengah (jadi agak menyempit gitu) untuk menahan agar kelerengnya tidak jatuh ke dasar botol. Diameter mulut botolnya lebih kecil dari diameter kelereng, jadi tenang saja, kelereng tidak akan jatuh saat minum itu. (untuk lebih jelas mengenai gambaran ramune, tanya mbah gugel yaaa . /pluk). Saat botol ramune belum dibuka, kelerengnya tertahan di atas, jadi tidak terlihat dari luar~.

Dari mbah yutub, saya baru tahu kalau ada botol yang terbuat dari plastik, meskipun di fic ini pake botol kaca biar bisa berdenting gitu /halah. Ngomong-ngomong, saya mencoba membuka botol ramune dengan caranya aho, namun tidak berhasil dan akhirnya berakhir dengan cara yang dipake Akashi. Hahaha... sepertinya karena kurang tenaga :"

Sepertinya AN chap lebih banyak dari biasanya. Ahaha~. Terima kasih untuk pembaca yang sudah berkenan mampir, meninggalkan jejak, dan yang nunggu lanjutan fic ini~


End file.
